Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to techniques for automating meeting capture and playback and, more specifically, to systems and methods for automatic generation and consumption of hypermeetings.
Description of the Related Art
Meetings are an important part of collaborative activities but are difficult to schedule, particularly when a set of collaborators is spread across multiple locations and time zones. Additionally, meetings often overlap in terms of content. This can cause difficulties as meetings that build on what was discussed in prior meetings result in barriers for those not at prior meetings and meetings that re-discuss topics are often viewed as unproductive by the participants that were at prior meetings.
Meetings with asynchronous participation are desired but currently not well supported. Systems either treat the original meeting as a series of independent discussions, losing their interconnections, or they record everything putting the onus of locating and responding to discussion on participants.
As would be appreciated by those of skill in the art, in view of the aforesaid deficiencies of the conventional technology, new and improved systems and methods are needed for enabling meetings across locations and time zones and providing access to meetings based on the inherent relations between meeting content.